


Wicked Games

by omgbrojen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, its not sad but i guess its not overly happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbrojen/pseuds/omgbrojen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik isn't really the partying type, but one time he decides to let himself go and Marco Reus is there to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik isn’t the party type. He’s insisted this multiple times to his teammates and yet they still force him to attend their parties. So, usually he’s sat in the chair watching MOTD and drinking coke while his teammates are being the rowdy drunks that they are. But this time, after the particularly shitty time they’ve been having in the Bundesliga, Erik finds himself indulging in a beer or two, maybe ten. He still sits in the same position, the armchair by the TV and is still watching the MOTD, except now he’s struggling to actually see the TV at all.

The highlights of the latest Bayern München game are next and Erik becomes so wound up by the fact that they won (surprise) 4-0 that he has to turn the TV off. It’s frustrating for him to watch a team doing so well when his own is failing at every turn, for no apparent reason. The only problem with turning off the TV is that he’s now sat in an armchair doing absolutely nothing like an old man while his teammates chug Jägerbombs. This is exactly the reason why he doesn’t attend parties. He barely drinks (okay, so tonight is a one-time exception) and he’s rubbish at socialising with people other than Matthias and Mats.

Erik’s so engrossed in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Marco Reus leaning against the back of the armchair he’s sat in until the older man’s practically breathing down his neck.

“Erik!” He grins in his drunken stupor.

 _This is odd_ , Erik thinks, _Marco’s usually the last to talk to me_. But, it’s not like Erik’s complaining because he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t crushing on the older man. He had been since he arrived at Dortmund. Matthias didn’t hesitate to tease him about it either, especially when Erik was beating him on FIFA and Matthias wanted a way to get back at him.

“Uh, hi Marco.” Erik responds, turning his neck to look up at the blonde leaning over him.

Marco gives Erik that stupid grin of his; the one that Erik is _oh_ so weak for. Erik can feel his cheeks burning, but he’s not sure whether that’s from the present situation or from the beer – he blames both.

“I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here by yourself?” Marco’s tone is questioning, but Erik’s not sure whether he’s questioning himself or whether he’s questioning Erik as to why he’s sat on his own. Erik answers to the latter.

“Oh I don’t mind. I didn’t want to intrude on anything.” Erik gives a nonchalant shrug, hoping Marco will leave it.

“Nonsense! We’re all friends here. Come on, let’s get you a Jägerbomb.”

“Uh no Marco I’m fin-” Erik tries to protest, but Marco’s already grabbed him by the upper arm, dragging him to the kitchen where the rest of the team are gathered.

Erik feels like he’s going to die of embarrassment. The last thing he wants in the world is to be the centre of attention but right now he’s stood in the centre of the kitchen surrounded by the entire team who’re looking at him. He feels like he’s been stripped to his boxers in front of them all and he’s sure his cheeks have turned an ungodly shade of red.

Marco returns a short while after brandishing two Jägerbombs, which Erik hopes are for both of them and not just him. Thankfully, his dreams are granted and Marco hands him one and retains the other. Marco clinks the glasses together and knocks back the shot expertly. Erik on the other hand doesn’t handle it so well. Once he’s downed the shot, he splutters at the awful taste and grimaces. He’s sure it wasn’t that funny, but Marco seems to be in stitches at Erik’s reaction, having to clasp a hand onto Erik’s back to steady himself. Erik’s back _burns_ where Marco’s hand is touching and he feels like he’s going to pass out. Maybe that’s just the shot, though.

“Oh God, Erik! Your reaction was _so_ funny. It’s so obvious you’re a novice at this.” Marco says breathlessly as he wipes tears from his eyes. “It’s so cute.”

 _Oh God, oh my God._ If Erik was surviving before then he certainly wasn’t now. _He called me cute, alright Erik let’s keep it together._ They’ve moved back into the living room now, stood against the far wall where it’s quieter and Erik can actually hear himself think.

“I told you I’m not the drinking type.” Erik protests with feigned offence. “It’s your fault if I’m sick tonight. Remember that Reus.”

Erik’s starting to feel more confident now and he’s one hundred percent sure that he has the alcohol to thank for that. Marco still hasn’t removed his hand from Erik’s back; despite him not needing the aid anymore and Erik is hyperaware of that fact.

“Don’t worry, you’re in capable hands.” Marco replies. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Marco smirks as he mumbles the last sentence, looking up at Erik through his eyelashes. He moves his body so that Erik is now pressed against the wall. He tilts his head slightly to the side and leans in close enough that Erik can feel the older man’s breath on his neck. Erik’s at a loss for words, his heart in his throat. He’d only ever dreamed of being this close to Marco. He’s lusted for the older man for so long and now that they’re actually in such close proximity Erik doesn’t know what to do.

“Oh.” Is all Erik manages to say.

It’s definitely the alcohol which takes over as Erik angles his head downward, so that his and Marco’s lips are almost brushing together. He places his hands on the shorter man’s hips and pulls him ever so slightly closer. Marco obliges Erik’s pulling, takes it as an invitation to get as close as possible.

Erik gives a quiet gasp as he feels Marco’s lips on his neck. The older man peppers kisses up his neck until he reaches the area just beneath the jaw line. He spends longer on this area, nibbling at the sensitive skin and earning an obscene groan from Erik. Erik’s always been partial to neck kissing and somehow Marco knows exactly where to kiss him and _oh God it’s so good_. Marco sucks at the area that’s driving Erik crazy, spurred on by the reaction he got from the younger player and uncaring as to whether there’s going to be a hickey in the morning or not. If it was down to Erik, he’d let Marco mark him wherever the blond wanted, but they also had training and teammates who wouldn’t let something like this go, so Erik brings his hand up to Marco’s cheek and encourages him to move on.

Marco’s happy to oblige and works his way across Erik’s jaw line until he reaches his lips. Erik looks at Marco through half-lidded eyes; and the way that Marco looks at him with such lust makes his cheeks burn and his heart race. In the next moment, Marco has pressed his lips against Erik’s tenderly. It’s everything he’s ever dreamed of and more. He feels like his entire body is on fire and he never wants it to stop. The way that Marco is nibbling on his lower lip makes Erik whimper and part his lips. Marco is swift to act upon Erik’s weakness, easing his tongue into the other’s mouth. He takes his time exploring Erik’s mouth, almost caressing every inch, licking and nibbling, striving to claim all of it as his own. Erik allows Marco to do as he wishes, mirroring the older man’s movements, enjoying the fact that Marco dominates the exchange.

During the kiss they’ve moved closer, their chests pressed firmly together as Marco pins Erik to the living room wall instead of merely pressing him against it. Erik is so lost in the kiss that he is barely aware that he’s grinding into Marco, his body aching for more than just the kiss. There’s nothing about it that Erik doesn’t love, even as Marco becomes more excited and bites Erik’s lower lip just a little too hard; its good pain. The kiss becomes more fevered, Marco practically tugging at Erik’s lips and grabbing the younger man’s wrists, pinning them against the wall above his head. Erik whimpers against him, completely under Marco’s control. He loves the feeling, wants to give himself to Marco like he’s never given himself to anyone, wants Marco to take control and let Erik give him everything that he has. There’s nothing in the entire world that Erik wants more than that.

Suddenly, Marco breaks the kiss, leaving Erik flushed and bewildered as he looks at the older man with almost pleading eyes. Both of them are breathless, chests heaving. Marco looks back at Erik, reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from his forehead. He’s got a sad look on his face that Erik’s doesn’t like one bit. Marco traces his thumb over Erik’s swollen lips, as though admiring his handiwork, and gives the younger boy a soft smile before he walks away and leaves him stood alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is happier than my last one! Also I have no idea how to describe kissing I'm so sorry. I'm not sure whether I'll keep this as a one-shot or continue it, which is why the ending is a bit cliff-hanger-y, I guess it depends on what you guys want? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is continuously confused by Marco who doesn't seem to know exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, you guys asked for more and here it is! Except, this is mainly a filler chapter (and short) because I didn't want to leave it for too long but I can't make my mind up where I want to take this or how long I actually want it to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless and I promise there'll be at least one more chapter. 
> 
> Also, the work title is a song by The Weeknd (who I usually listen to when writing these) fics and I highly recommend him :-)

The weeks following the kiss are agony for Erik. He’s not sure why he even let himself believe that it would change something between them, not sure why he still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw Marco. If it was someone else they would’ve got over Marco after the first week of him not acknowledging their existence, but Erik’s a hopeless romantic and he’s hopelessly in love with his teammate. Regardless, it seems, of whether said teammate pays him any attention or not. Maybe Erik is stupid for believing that the kiss was anything but an alcohol induced mistake but yet here he was still thinking about it and still hoping.

If anything, Erik noticed, Marco was acknowledging him even _less_ than before they made out. It upset Erik a lot that his first kiss with someone of the same gender had been with someone who, as it seemed, cared so little about him. However Erik had to admit that he wasn’t surprised because Marco wasn’t the kind of person that committed himself to anything (but football); he had often overheard conversations between the striker, Auba and Kevin.

“Erik!” Mats’ voice stirs him from his moping. “We’re having another party this Saturday at Auba’s. He wanted me to invite you.”

Erik really is tempted to join them but the last thing he wants to do is spend a night in the company of Marco, feeling sick to his stomach from longing.

“Sorry Mats but I can’t. My parents are considering a family get together and I haven’t spent enough time with them recently.” Erik lies, and he hates how easily it rolls off of his tongue.

“Oh that’s a shame.” To give him credit, Mats does look genuinely saddened that Erik rejected the offer, but Erik figures he’ll forget all about his friend’s absence when he’s had a few beers. “I’ll let them know for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Erik apologises again, feeling terrible for lying to his friend. “Next time though, I promise.”

Mats gives a grin and slaps his hand on his back in response before he wanders back over to Auba and the others. As Erik watches Mats return to the others he notices Marco looking over in his direction who, when eye contact is made, hurriedly makes a point of looking away from Erik and continuing to dress. The brief eye contact had made Erik’s heart flutter, much to his annoyance, because _how the heck is it fair that he still gets to make me feel this way after everything he’s done?_

Erik makes a point of turning his back to his teammates in his frustration as he gets changed out of his sweaty training gear. He wants to be out of the door and home as quickly as possible because he’s not sure how much longer he can hold back the emotion he has bottled up inside him. He’s even short with Matthias, who’s only trying to be friendly by asking him if he wants to play FIFA later, and instantly regrets his behaviour when he sees the reproachful look on his best friends’ face.

Roughly ten minutes later Erik is walking through the archway toward the entrance when he’s stopped from doing so by an outstretched arm. Already irritated and now somewhat seething, Erik turns his head to glare at the person who’s blocking the way until he realises exactly who’s brown eyes he’s glaring into. Erik wants the ground to open up and swallow him because _clearly_ Marco found Erik’s dirty look amusing; he’s got the smuggest grin on his face and all it’s making Erik want to do is crash their lips together and wipe it from him. It also seems like Marco doesn’t have any consideration for personal space because he’s stood so close to Erik that he’s being pushed back against the door frame. How fitting, considering their first meeting was in a position similar to this. Honestly, Erik’s surprised he hasn’t passed out yet because he’s not sure he can remember how to breathe.

“Mats told us you weren’t coming to the party tomorrow.” Marco states.

“Uhh, yeah. I have, um, stuff to do.” Erik replies and he knows immediately that Marco can see through his lie.

“That’s a shame.” Marco admits with a disappointed look on his face. “I was looking forward to seeing you again.”

Erik’s stunned for words. He isn’t sure if he is going to implode from happiness or explode from anger. _How dare he say that to me after all these weeks of pretending I don’t exist!_ Marco’s looking at him like he’s about to devour him and Erik’s cheeks are burning and he doesn’t know what to do. But Marco knows exactly what he’s doing so he simply shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and leaves Erik stood against the wall for the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has some internal conflict before Auba's party. Then proceeds to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry that this took so long, studying takes up a lot of my time right now. But I've finally found the time and I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)
> 
> //\\\ indicates time skip

**_ED:_ ** _Hey Mats! So it turns out my parents have booked to go to the theatre this weekend together so I’ll be able to make Auba’s party after all. What time?_

**_MH:_ ** _Erik! Thank God, you’ll be saving me from those animals ;) Come to mine for 7 and we’ll get a taxi. Tell Matthias too for me_ _J_

**_ED:_ ** _Haha, I could never abandon you to them buddy. Will do, see you soon_ _J_

Erik looks at the watch on his wrist. **5:00 PM** – enough time to psyche himself up for the social affair. His parents aren’t actually going anywhere; it had just taken him the rest of the week to mull over his encounter with Marco. He came to his decision after he’d given Matze the fourth rant of the week and his friend had advised he just ‘roll with it’.

“Thanks Matze, excellent advice.” Erik mumbles sarcastically.

**_ED:_** _Mats told me to tell you to be at his for 7 tonight. Don’t be late!_

**_MG:_** _Oh so you_ are _coming after all? I wonder why… ;)_

**_ED:_ ** _Matze I swear to God…_

**_MG:_ ** _Alright alright, jeez, I’ll be ready_

Matze might be his best friend but he sure does get on Erik’s nerves, but he supposes that’s what best friends do. Erik sighs softly to himself and smiles; he’s not sure where he would be without him. He runs his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, a result of the run he’s just arrived home from, and heads toward the bathroom.

He runs the shower scalding hot, exactly how he likes it, and steps in with a content sigh. As the water glides over his skin he can’t help but think about the party in a few hours. Actually, he can’t help but think about _who_ is going to be at the party. It’s probably the worst thing he could think of while he’s naked and hot in the shower because when he thinks about him he thinks about that kiss. Erik could still feel the way Marco’s mouth moved against his neck and how his tongue traced circles on the sensitive skin under his jaw line. He moans softly, just thinking about it, and his hand glides downward, wrapping a hand around his dick. He thinks about Marco taking his wrists and pinning them above his head, taking total control of Erik, and jerks himself off. Erik thinks about the way he ground against Marco’s dick and it’s too much for him to handle and he’s trying to choke back his moan of ecstasy as he spills all over his fingers, bracing himself with his other hand against the wall.

Erik washes quickly after that. The water might’ve washed away the mess quickly but it couldn’t wash away the feeling of shame and embarrassment swelling in his chest. It takes him much longer to style his hair than usual because he can barely look at himself in the mirror. He places his head on the desk and groans loudly, cursing himself for the moment of weakness _. How was he supposed to look at Marco after he’s just done that?_ _God Erik, you’re a mess_.

It takes Erik until precisely 6:57 PM to finish getting ready and Mats’ is going to be so pissed that he’s running late. As if on cue, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

**_MH:_ ** _I told you not to be late. You better get your ass over here pronto. Even Matze made it before you!!_

Erik gulps, because an angry Mats is enough to terrify anyone. He’s only ever seen him lose his chill once; in a pub when someone was harassing Cathy and Erik seriously thought he was going to kill the guy. He takes another look at himself in the mirror, figures it’ll have to do, shrugs on his black jacket and legs it out of the front door.

//\\\

He arrives at Mats’s at 7:08 PM – a record time – and he and Matze are stood on the doorstep looking pissed. Erik smiles at them sheepishly as he approaches, managing to duck out of the way of Matze’s swipe. The taxi pulls up shortly after Erik arrives and Mats shoots him a look that tells him he was tremendously lucky. Erik thanks God that he’s avoided his friend’s wrath.

The trio arrive at Auba’s roughly half an hour later and Mats pays the taxi driver with an extremely generous tip, probably because he didn’t pester them too much about being famous footballers. Mats is used to the fame and questions, but Erik is still getting used to being recognised so often on the street since the World Cup. It’s not like he wasn’t noticed before, but winning the World Cup gives you more recognisability than just playing for Borussia Dortmund.

They’re welcomed at the door by Kevin wearing that same wide grin as always with a bottle of lager in his hand. _They’ve already started… I’ve got some catching up to do_. Kevin beckons them into the house and guides them through to the kitchen. An obscene amount of alcohol is piled on the sides near the refrigerator which Erik assumes is already full. Mats helps himself to a bottle and brings Erik a vodka and coke; he’s not really a spirit drinker but he needs to catch up with the others and that’s the quickest way to do it. Matze has already wandered off somewhere.

“Not everyone is here yet.” Kevin tells them as he cracks open another drink. “Marco and Auba are upstairs putting the finishing touches to their outfits. A few of the guys are outside too.”

Erik stiffens at the mention of Marco but attempts to hide it by taking a swig of his drink. Nobody seems to notice; Mats and Kevin are now engrossed in conversation and wandering to the front room. He rubs the back of his neck, willing himself to stop being so on edge – although that’s difficult when he recalls his shower earlier. He takes another swig of his drink and realises it’s going to be a long night and that he needs to get incredibly drunk.

Erik’s drinking the last of his third vodka and coke, feeling more relaxed and joining in the conversation when Marco Reus walks into the kitchen. He’s freshly shaved, hair slicked back, rocking black skinnys and a white MRXI t-shirt with his black leather jacket and quite frankly he looks so good that Erik can’t help but stare at him. Marco’s all smiles and confidence as he and Şahin do their signature handshake and he reaches for a drink.

Erik stares at Marco until the older man catches him and raises his eyebrow. Erik blushes furiously and averts his gaze; cursing himself for his lack of self-control. He’s lucky because Matze returns from his wandering with a huge grin on his face, brandishing a shot for each of them, and distracts Erik from how incredible Marco looks. Matze watches Erik with a shocked expression as he knocks back the shot without a word, then grins and slaps him on the back.

//\\\

It’s roughly 11 PM when Erik admits to himself that he should slow down drinking because he’s beginning to slur his words and his movements are clumsier. Actually, he’s just knocked over someone’s drink and got it all over his leg. A wave of nausea distracts him from Matze’s complaints and he stumbles away to the back door. He’ll be fine once he’s had some fresh air. 

There’s a group stood outside the backdoor making small talk and sipping away at their beer, too distracted to acknowledge Erik, when he stumbles out of the backdoor. He stumbles his way around the corner and out of their way; slumping against the wall with his hands on his knees. _Oh God, where did my life go so wrong?_

Erik groans loudly and rubs his eyes with his palms, willing the world to stop spinning for just a second.  He has difficulty thinking straight when he’s sober and Marco’s around, never mind when he’s totally wasted. He’s spent the entire night trying to avoid looking at the older man and doing something stupid. It didn’t help whatsoever when Marco sat across from him, legs spread and beer bottle resting on his belt, his cheeks a soft crimson because of the alcohol. It drove Erik _crazy_. All he could think about was being on his knees between those legs…

“ _Fuck_ Marco, what do you do to me?” Erik whispers to himself in frustration, his hands balling into fists.

Erik thinks about how much he adores this man. It wasn’t just sexual desire, Erik realised, he genuinely did like Marco for who he was as a person and maybe that’s what it made it worse. If it was simply sexual then Erik could’ve dealt with that, could’ve just got himself laid by a pretty girl or that guy that was always giving him the eye at the club. _Shit, is this what love feels like?_ He hopes not. He absolutely does not want to be in love with Marco Reus.

“I’m not sure Durm.” Marco replied as he rounded the corner in which Erik was hiding. “What do I do to you?”

Erik freezes. In that moment he wants nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up. Moments of agonizing silence follows Marco’s remark. When he finally looks up the way that Marco bites his bottom lip as he looks lustfully at Erik makes his breath catch in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to make this into two, but because I made you wait so long I decided to make it into one. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll try to update more frequently now, if you want more :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that this has taken so long. Studying is basically my life now for the next two months but I was hit with inspiration and I just had to write this.

“C’mon Durm, tell me.” Marco insists, his words are slurred and he’s undoubtedly drunk.

Erik swallows, unable to speak. He couldn't rescue himself from this.

“Do I do this to you?” Marco asks, his voice laced with lust.

He moves forward then, into Erik’s space, takes him by the hand and places it over his firm cock. At Erik’s gasp he moves forward, effectively pinning the younger man against the wall. Erik is helpless to Marco’s actions, can feel the moan trying to force its way out of his mouth.

Maybe it’s the alcohol making him brave or maybe he’s just reached the end of his resolve because Erik finds himself whispering desperately into Marco’s ear, “Yes.”

It’s like that’s all Marco needed to hear because now he’s smashing his lips against Erik’s, biting and sucking at them like he’s been starved. Erik knows he should’ve learnt from the last time, knows he should be pushing Marco away and denying him but he can’t. The last thing he wants right now is for Marco to stop.

So Erik meets the ferocity of Marco’s kiss. Marco’s hand tightens a grip around Erik’s wrists and then pins them above his head, ensuring that he can’t move. Erik is on _fire_ ; his entire body burns and aches for more, he wants to touch Marco, drag him closer and rip the clothes from his body. But the way that Marco is taking control, dominating Erik drives him equally as crazy and Erik can’t do anything but give in, allow the older man to have his way. Erik doesn’t care, so long as he can feel Marco in some way.

Marco breaks their kiss, but only to move his lips elsewhere; down to the hollow between his jaw and neck. He bites softly on the area and works his tongue over the skin and Erik can’t contain the moan anymore. He feels Marco smirk against his skin. Erik’s mouth hangs open, his breathing laboured as Marco continues to work his way down his neck.

Erik struggles, admittedly only feebly, against Marco’s grip. He wants to feel Marco, to touch every inch of him but Marco won’t let him. It’s infuriating but also kinda hot and Erik can’t really complain because God does Marco know how to use that mouth of his.

“L- _ahh_ , let me touch you.” Erik says, struggling to find his words as Marco nibbles at his the base of his neck.

“No.” Marco grunts in reply.

Erik’s about to ask him again, beg him even, but Marco takes his free hand and palms at Erik’s cock. Whatever Erik was about to say is lost as he thrusts his hips forward in reaction to Marco’s touch. Marco begins to unzip Erik’s jeans and Erik licks his lips in anticipation, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. His heart flutters erratically as his jean’s are dropped to his ankles.

If he was sober he would probably have some shame but as it stands, Erik couldn’t care less where he was. It didn't matter that they were in Auba’s backyard, right around the corner from their teammates. In fact, it exhilarated Erik; the sheer thought of being caught quite literally with his pants down drove him to the edge.

Marco ran his thumb the entire length of Erik’s cock, still enclosed in his boxers. Erik was sure he might cry, it felt so good to finally be touched by Marco.

“Off, t-take them off.” He almost begged.

Marco tugs at the elastic of the boxers, inching them downward painfully slow, but the elastic creates a friction against Erik’s sensitive cock that makes him think he might just be able to forgive Marco for being so slow. He tries to stifle his moan by biting his bottom lip. He can hear the laughter around the corner and he tries desperately to contain himself.

Erik inhales sharply as Marco _finally_ wraps his hand around the base of his cock. He forgets himself for a moment, let's his hips jerk forward and he hears Marco tut in response. Erik isn't so sure what exactly about that is hot but it is. Maybe it's the way Marco dominates the entire situation, after all Erik’s hands are still firmly pinned above his head and he's completely at Marco’s mercy.

Erik tries to compose himself after that, settling himself back against the wall. He can feel the cold of the bricks seeping into his back but it's matched with the heat of his body; he's sure he's read somewhere that hot and cold go excellently together during foreplay or even sex.

“Please Marco…” Erik whimpers, having Marco’s hand on his cock but doing nothing else is torture.

“Don't.” Marco replies, but he begins to work Erik’s cock.

The pace is slow to begin with, perhaps too slow for Erik’s liking, as Marco jerks him off. He thumbs over the tip and Erik thrusts forward again. He tries to look at Marco but the older man’s eyes are averted downward, watching as his hand moves up and down in a steady rhythm.

“Faster Marco, please.” Erik moans aloud, struggling against the grip Marco has on him.

“ _Don't_.” His voice is sharper this time, irritated.

Erik can't comprehend what he's telling him not to do, not when he's picked up the pace and Erik can feel himself coming undone. The way that Marco varies the tightness of his grip and speed to the movements drives Erik close to the edge. When he slips his thumb over the slit and presses, ever so softly, inward it's enough.

“F- _uck_!” Erik moans, loudly. Too loud.

Marco’s hand works him through his ecstasy, milks him for every last drop he has. It's only then that he releases Erik’s hands. He steps backward, out of Erik’s space. Erik breathes heavily, chest heaving. He looks to Marco then, expecting something. Anything. He gets nothing.

Marco looks odd, like he's in another place or would rather be.

“What did you mean ‘don't’?” Erik asks, his laboured breathing returning to normal.

Marco doesn't reply immediately, instead looks Erik in the eye for the first time since their lips crashed together.

"Don’t use my name.” Is answer Erik finally gets.

It's only then that Erik realises. He was so stupid not to realise after the first time. All of this was Marco discovering himself, trying to come to terms with who he is. That's why he wouldn't let Erik touch him or use his name, didn't want to make it personal, make it mean something. It was bittersweet really, Erik finally gets to have Marco after all the time spent yearning but all he is for Marco is an outlet, someone to fuck or tease when the feeling becomes all too much and he can't fight it anymore.

Erik knows how he feels, honestly he does because he's been there himself. Maybe that's the reason he’ll let Marco use him for as long as he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to put it out there that Erik is an unreliable narrator and there's no way he can really know how Marco feels about him. Who knows? 
> 
> This is the last chapter unless there's demand for it. But if people want more then it'll be after exams when it's delivered. Let me know!


End file.
